


Cuddles and Feelings

by nappernotts



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, dream doesnt confess tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nappernotts/pseuds/nappernotts
Summary: Dream and George cuddle all the time, and it's strictly platonic. But today, on a rainy day with George in his arms, he realizes something that he doesn't want to admit at first.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 153





	Cuddles and Feelings

It’s been two weeks since George and Dream met up. Covid restrictions had been let up enough for George to be allowed to fly to the U.S just a few weeks before then. Though he didn’t travel without proper safety precautions.

It had been a hassle, but eventually, Dream was waiting for George’s plane to land at the airport.

It wasn’t as big a deal as most people would have made it out to be. There was no running into each other's arms and crying happily, there was no making a huge scene in the middle of an airport, they just smiled at each other and hugged. That was probably because they knew each other well though. They didn’t need to cry and make a big scene for them to know they were happy to be together. Dream could see it on George’s face. They were both happy.

They quickly settled into a routine, not really doing much because they couldn’t go out due to covid, but they still had fun just being around each other.

Seeing George in person had made their dynamic slightly different as well. Not in a bad way, not at all. Dream was always a very touchy person with people he liked, and he warned George of that before they met. George said he was fine with it, and though he usually doesn’t initiate hugs himself, he was fine with Dream doing whatever.

This led to Dream hugging George a lot. He just likes hugs, what can he say? And George, being as short as he is compared to Dream, is perfect hugging height. Sometimes Dream would see George standing at the counter on his phone, and he would come up behind him and wrap his arms around George. He loved it.

He didn’t know when it developed into cuddling sessions, though Dream wouldn’t complain. Sometimes they would just sit on the couch together and just lay there, George’s head resting on Dream’s chest and Dream’s arms around George’s waist. It was nice.

He had never really thought anything of it- hugs and cuddling wasn’t always a romantic thing, and it certainly wouldn’t be with him and George. But right now, sitting on his bed, with the rain pattering gently against the window, and George peacefully playing Geoguessr while in his arms, he wasn’t really so sure anymore.

He’s been watching George play for about an hour now. Though it was nice, he could never focus on one thing for too long, and he eventually let his thoughts wander.

George meant a lot to him, of course he did. They had been friends for such a long time, and being friends with George has been amazing. Their long overnight calls, which sometimes turned into sleep calls, the talks that they had about life in general, and the stupid jokes they shared between the two of them. 

During this time, he had also noticed a lot of things he liked about George. His sarcastic and dry humour that always made Dream laugh, the way George would always scoff off his flirting, though he knew it affected the other, when his face would light up when he laughed, or his scute mannerisms like moving his hands around and the pog face that he did, or the way that when George was on stream, Dream could always see George smile when Dream joined the call, and whenever George would smile, he looked so happy and pretty.

Speaking of pretty, Dream couldn’t deny that George was very very pretty. His eyelashes framed his deep brown eyes gorgeously, and the blush that sometimes appeared on his face really brought out his light freckles. His hair was nice too, always looking very fluffy and well kept. In real life, Dream could see that, yes, it was well kept and it was very soft. And his lips...

He thought back to when George wore a pink shirt once on stream. He remembers that while watching, he couldn’t keep his eyes off the other's lips. The pink of the shirt just accentuates the pink of George’s lips, making them look plump and kissable- 

“Dream!”

He quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked down to see George staring up at him, waiting. “Yeah?”

“I was asking you if you could help me find out where I am.” He pointed down to the computer in his lap. It seemed he was on the second to last round. “You took too long to answer so now you only have half a minute to guess!”

Dream chuckled and unwrapped one of his arms from around George’s middle in order to move the camera on the game. Looking around, he quickly found that he was on a road, and upon looking down, he saw dashed white lines on either side of the road. Denmark and Sweden were already guessed by other people, so he locked in and selected Iceland.

“How did you get that?” George asked, once it was revealed that Icelands was the correct answer.

“The road. See the white dashes?” Dream quickly pointed out, before the screen switched to the next round. “Those are most common in Denmark, Iceland, and Sweden. Denmark and Sweden were already guessed, so it most likely could have been Iceland, which it was.”

George hummed and nodded, going back to the last round. His hair tickled Dream’s chin. “I probably could have gotten that, I just wasn’t thinking. I’ve been playing for a while.”

Dream laughed as he placed his arm back around George and rested his chin on the shorters head. “Yeah sure, Georgie.”

He watched George play for a few more minutes until he thought back to what he was thinking about before. He was basically listing off a lot of things he liked about George. Nothing too weird.

But why did he think about his lips?

There was no denying that George was blessed with natural good looks. Most everyone on the internet and in their fanbase praised George for his looks, and even his friends acknowledged it. But Dream didn’t think any of them ever listed off things that they found attractive about George. Especially not anything about his lips.

Friends probably never thought about what it would be like to kiss their friends. Not that Dream has ever thought about that before…

He sighed in frustration. What was he thinking? Whatever he felt for George was simply platonic. Things like this were probably more normal than he realized. He was simply… appreciating George’s beauty. 

That sounded wrong.

He let out another sigh, and it must have irked the man in his arms a bit because he moved the computer off his lap and turned his body around so he was looking up at Dream.“What’re you thinking about?”

Dream hummed. “Nothing. What’re you doing?”

“Well,” George scoffed, “I was playing Geoguessr, but someone was sighing a lot and it was annoying me.” He teased, though he shrugged afterward. “But, I was getting bored anyway.”

“So what do you wanna do now?” Dream asked, leaning back a bit more so he could get more comfortable.

“I’m tired. It's been raining all day and we’ve just been sitting here. I wanna go to sleep.” 

“Okay, if you wanna.” Dream felt slightly sad at that, but he moved his arms from around George anyway so George could get up and go to his own room and sleep. He saw George shake his head though, and he looked back at the boy confused.

“No, stay here. We’re already in a bed, aren’t we? I’ll just sleep here.” George scooted up a bit and laid his head on Dream’s chest. “Unless you don’t wanna, then I’ll let you leave.”

Dream blushed and put his arms back around George, this time around his waist. “N-no, that's fine.”

“Good. Cause you’re comfortable. And warm.” A few seconds later, George lets out a yawn. A very cute yawn, Dream might add.

Dream laughed. “Sleep well Georgie.”

It only took a few minutes for George to fall asleep, and that left Dream alone with these thoughts. Something that probably wasn’t the best right then.

Looking down at the sleeping boy, he smiled. George looked peaceful and content. And very pretty.

Did he like George? He just called him cute and pretty in his head. Although he did that a lot, he guesses he never really noticed it until now.

He tried imagining a romantic life with George. What would that entail? Maybe more cuddling than usual. He would also get to call George sappy pet names and it would be okay. And he could also kiss George.

He blushed just thinking about it. Would George’s lips be soft? They look like they would be. Did George know how to kiss? Would Dream have to teach him? He laughs fondly at the thought of teaching him. George would be embarrassed and a pretty blush would probably coat his cheeks.

Fuck. Maybe he did like George.

He sat there for a moment before George adjusted himself a bit and snuggled into Dream’s chest a bit more. Dream, in turn, squeezed him a bit tighter.

What was he supposed to do now? What were you supposed to do when you realized you like your best friend. Was he supposed to tell George? But George might not like him back. He might ruin their relationship. He couldn’t afford to do that over some stupid feelings.

He turned his head to look out the window. The rain hadn’t let up since this morning. Watching the raindrops splash on the glass was calming though. Eventually, he felt his eyes start to droop, and he turned away from the window to get comfortable.

He shifted a bit, and he moved his hands from George’s waist for a second. George didn’t seem to like that though, as he mumbled something before reaching out for Dream’s hand. Dream let out a light chuckle before giving his hand to George, who instead of moving it back, intertwined their fingers.

Dream blushed a bit, but let George do it anyway. He put his other hand back on George’s waist and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

He’ll have to think more about what he’s going to do when he wakes up. For now, he’ll just sleep and cuddle with his favorite person in the world.

Before he lets sleep take hold of him, he murmurs a soft, “I love you George.”

He swears he feels George squeeze his hand a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I was motivated and I decided to write this. I'm not very good at fluff so I put in some feelings realization because me listing out all the things i liked about a person was the reason i realized i liked my now ex so i put it onto dream. i can never seem to end fics like this right tho lol.  
> anyway follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gnfsoo) if you wanna


End file.
